


The Mystic Tear

by Shadowfire (MatrixNova)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/Shadowfire
Summary: An innocent 17 year old girl is dragged into a conspiracy at the company her father works at. A company named Tethys Incorporated which is after an ancient secret known as the Mystic Tear which will grant them the secret to controlling all the water of the world.





	The Mystic Tear

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Central Park, New York City. It was an especially special day in the home of Tommy and Wanda Maylin because their daughter Claudia was turning seventeen today. Claudia was very happy along with her parents. Tommy got promoted in the company he works for, Wanda was given a new career in her job. Claudia was happy for her parents. However, she was even happier with herself because she had just got her G2 driver’s licence.

“I can’t believe it,” Claudia said, unable to keep in her excitement.

“Believe it, sweetheart,” Tommy said with happiness.

“We’re very proud of you, Claudia,” Wanda said with happiness also.

Claudia could only stand in complete excitement and awe. She had always dreamed of getting to drive, now she was getting her chance. She was also very happy for her father getting promoted in his company.

“So dear. Why don’t you tell us about your promotion?” Wanda asked her husband.

“I’m been given the position of Project Manager. I now oversee every project in the company,” Tommy explained.

“Wow. That’s amazing Dad!” Claudia exclaimed.

“I’m glad you think so,” He said while ruffling Claudia’s hair jokingly.

Tom suddenly got a phone call. He then realized he was late for the first day of his new job position. He grabbed his business case, and ran out the door. Wanda and Claudia sported the “He’s always late for work” joking look..

“Oh that man,” Wanda joked.

“I know,” Claudia said laughing a little.

“Well, you can do whatever you want today.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

Claudia went up to her room, got her phone, her special bracelet, her backpack, and went out the door. Claudia thought for a minute and decided to take a walk down the Bronx. Which would give her the energy for her daily activities.

A couple hours later at 2:00 pm, Claudia was still walking around in the Bronx. She walks in that area to clear her head. Any thug that walked or lived around the Bronx became afraid of Claudia because she took down a local drug ring without adult help.

In addition to that event, Claudia received a medal by the NYPD, and was able to earn the respect of her childhood rivals which impressed her mentally. So as expected, she gained quite a reputation. However, Claudia’s number one dream is to accomplish great things just like her father. Soon, it was evening and the Maylin family was already sitting at the dinner table having a nice baked Lemon Salmon.

“So dear, how was your first day in your new position?” Wanda asked her husband.

“It was pretty good actually. Mr. Atwater told me himself that he was very impressed with my work,” Tommy replied.

“I’m so happy for you dad,” Claudia said hugging her successful father.

“It was on the phone though.”

“That doesn’t matter, dad. What matters is that we’re happy.”

“Thank you, sugarplum.”

Claudia blushed at that and exclaimed “Dad!” while trying not to laugh.

“Now Tom. Could you not embarrass our daughter at the table?”

“Oh, alright. Anyway, I’m starting to get close to Mr. Atwater.”

“Maybe you’ll be CEO one day, Dad.”

“I hope so, Claudia. I hope so.”

With that, it was late night. Claudia and her folks soon went to bed after watching a late-night movie. Claudia’s room was colourful. The walls were Aqua Blue, the door was Plum Purple, and all kinds of journals and adventure/mystery books were littered on her bookshelves. Her parent’s room on the other hand was generic as always. The trio was sleeping, dreaming peacefully.

The next day, it was another good day. Tommy was on his way to his company, driving in his Maroon Honda Civic. Twenty minutes later, he arrived at his company: Tethys Incorporated. He smiled upon seeing the sign. He once again entered the dark blue interior with the sea green carpet and cobalt blue doors. Tommy walked up to the receptionist’s desk and said “Hello. I’m here for my second day in my new position.” “That is correct, Mr. Maylin. However, Mr. Atwater has ordered a meeting with you first,” The receptionist said. “Oh. Alright then.” Tommy then became uneasy since he knew Mr. Atwater was stern, strict, and very condescending. However, Tommy straightened up and took the elevator to the top floor..

Once Tommy reached the top floor, he could only stand still in awe as the office of his boss was simply spectacular. “Come forward, Mr. Maylin”. Mr. Atwater said in a commanding tone. Tommy gulped in nervousness but complied anyway. He was still in awe because Mr. Atwater’s office was literally a giant aquarium. Stingrays, Man o’ war, Anglers, and multiple types of fish and sharks. Once Tommy reached Mr. Atwater’s desk, he saw a Great White Shark behind him.

“W-what do you need to talk to me about, Mr. Atwater?” Tommy nervously asked.

“I just wanted to congratulate you in person, Mr. Maylin,” Mr. Atwater said with utter calm in his voice.

“Really, sir?”

“Of course. I do expect good things from you in your new position here.”

“I won’t disappoint you, sir.”

“I know you won’t.”

With that, Tommy walked out of the office, unable to form a smile due to being scared out of his mind. Once he was gone, Mr. Atwater slowly formed a partly smile. A laugh escaped him as his bodyguard stepped out of the shadows.

“I get a funny vibe from that guy, sir,” The henchman said.

“I don’t. However, I want you to keep an eye on Mr. Maylin.” Mr. Atwater said.

“I’ll be on him like a fruit fly on an apple.”

“Excellent. Mr. Maylin mustn't get wind of our special project.”

Tommy left the building after work with a smile on his face, although he did have a sneaking suspicion in his gut that something wasn’t right with Mr. Atwater when they had their conversation. Tommy could tell something was up with his boss. This feeling consumed him while he was driving home as well.

When he came through the door, Claudia could see that something was bugging her dad, but she decided not to ask about it. Claudia respected privacy and thus, gave her father his. However, Claudia would find out on her own what was wrong with her dad, one way or another.

Tommy couldn’t sleep last night as he was still thinking about the strange vibe he got off his boss. He got a lingering feeling in his gut that he had to find out why he got that gut feeling. Claudia was feeling the same thing, kinda. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to happen soon.

Meanwhile, back at Tethys. Incorporated, Mr. Atwater was looking at the newspaper about a very special item that he had been searching for, but all his searches tonight came up with zilch. Needles to say, he was angry for the news not having any information. Mr. Atwater did however have that  _ ‘I’m gonna find it, no matter what it takes.’  _ look.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original work posted on this site. Please, if you want, let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
